For the Love of a Child
by kylei
Summary: AU What if Harry was taken from the Dursleys at a young age, to be raised by his true family. And why is he different from other kids and what did people not know about Harry's mother? HPLOTR Crossover
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters, they belong to other people. Otherwise I would be very rich…….ha the shame for I am just a poor college student.

My first fan fic…………….yea!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________ ****

For the Love of A Child

Chapter 1 (The Beginning)

Two year old Harry Potter lay asleep on his uncomfortable mattress in his bedroom….or as some of us would call it his cupboard. Harry was dreaming of the way things could be with a nice happy family. Silence was found all throughout the house, and no one heard the front door opening. Walking silently through the open door were four cloaked figures. If one were to look closely, they might see that three of the four looked very similar, and the fourth had a mass of silky blonde hair.

"Ada, are you sure this is the right house, they all look the same to me?" questioned Elrohir looking around the house intently.

Glorfindel looking at Elrohir amusedly, and responded with a dry "If you had been looking you have noticed that all of the houses we have passed, contained numbers upon the front of the identifying them as being different." 

While looking for any threat from around the house, he added "We got the house number and direction from Gandulf, and he said that this is the house the child lived in with his so-called relatives."

Elrond during this time had been peering deep into the house using his elven senses to find out why he had a feeling of dread weighing heavily upon his stomach. Suddenly and without warning Elrond, in a hushed whisper says "Be Quite!" 

All is quite for a few moments, while the others try and find what has made Elrond respond in the way that he had. They look to Elrond for answers, for they have noticed nothing.

Elladan until this time had remained quite, but is now unable to do so, and questions his father "Ada, what…..?"

Elrond cuts him off sharply "I heard movement from around the area of the stairs…….perhaps there in the cupboard." Elrond is quite for a moment, realizing that a bond is being established between him and someone. "The movement is very restless, like a child in pain, or having a bad dream."

The entire group suddenly looked at each other, each of them with a horrified look upon their faces. Elladan and Elrohir asked at the same time "Ada you don't think that these people, his family would put him, really noting more than a baby in any bodies terms, in there do you?" The twins had seen much evil in their long lives, but neither of them could imagine someone doing this evil to such a small child, or any child. 

Elrond responds with a harsh but concerned "We're going to find out!" With this statement he moved toward the dreadful cupboard. 

My first cliffe

Like it, Dislike it Please review and tell.

Should I continue?

****

Things to come.

What will Elrond find?

Who is this Gandulf, and what does he know?

Why is Elrond there in the first place?

How did Elrond end up related to Harry? 


	2. History and Tidbits Part 1

I kinda forgot to put this in the first chapter so here it is:

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters, they belong to other people. Otherwise I would be very rich…….ha the shame for I am just a poor college student. 

This applies throughout the rest of this fic.

****

For the Love of a Child

Chapter 2 History

Elrond walked quickly over to the cupboard that seemed to be the focus point from which the dread he had in the bottom of his stomach resonated from. But on the short walk to the cupboard, he though about what he had learned, about life since he had returned. 

[Flashback]

Elrond is sitting in his study in Rivendale, thinking about the lies that have been told for the betterment of elves and mankind. He had to lie to his only daughter and her husband many years ago, trying to protect his family, while at the same time making them happy. He had received a vision of what would happen if his daughter did not stay with her love Estel, or if she joined back with the elves. It would destroy both worlds, worlds that they all had worked so hard to protect. And Elrond knew that he could and would not let that happened, else everything that had previously been done and the lives that were lost would be in vain.

So Elrond along with most of the other elves from all of the elven kingdoms had set sail. At first they all thought that they would be going to Valor, to meet up with their loves ones that had already set sail long ago. But this was not to be, instead their god sent visions of what was to happen, they are their ships would arrive at a mysterious land, where they would be taken care of. Here they would rest for many years, until they had once again, gained the joys of life, and had cast off the sadness, that the elves had attached to themselves. Here they would wait, until their god decided that it was time for them to return to Earth, and take place among the living there once again. Where all of mankind, whether they be elf, wizard, man, or any other would eventually learn to get along.

Here the elves would thrive once again, and as they needed or wanted they could sail to Valor, and their children would take care of things. Elrond knew that his daughter Arwen knew none of this, and that after the death of her husband she would be devastated from the loss. 

The elves had returned to their Earth kingdoms about 3 years ago, but up until they have had no contact with men. Elrond and the rest of the leaders have been busy setting their kingdoms to right once again, and making everything the way it once was. But now for the most part they were finished, and the elves had sent people out to gain the technologies and goings on around them, so that they could adopt some of them to be in the same time, and to also improve upon them, for their betterment. The council had decided for the most part to stay hidden away from men and wizard for a while, so that they could watch and learn and be prepared. And they decided that if they did run into man, then it would be on a need to know basis.

Elrond had done his part and know wanted to know what had happened to his daughter and her family, and what had happed to his adopted son Estel's line, who was a descendent from his twin brother Elros. So he started looking.

Elrond found that the line of his brother still existed, but was drained of any of their elven blood, it had just thinned out. But this line of people still tended to live a long, long life. Finding information on his daughter was much, much harder.

He found that she disappeared soon after the death of her husband, and was seldom seen by any. He found that his daughter had wandered for many, many years. And then something had happened about 18 years ago.

She had been found near Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, unconscious. 

[End Flashback]

[Present]

Elrond and Glorfindel were the first to reach the cupboard door and they found it locked. They both just wanted to break it, but knew that would just cause too much noise. So they just looked around trying to find the keys.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other then back at the two 'adults' then backed to each other and just smirked. 

___________________________________________________________

More next chapter, I know that this chapter is kinda dull, and not much happening, but I have to put some back ground in, or the story just does not make sense. I was going to have it be just one chapter but that is really long and a lot to read, so I am going to divide it up. Next part will have some history to, but it will get better…..I promise. Next chapter will be out soon.

Like or Dislike, please review and let me know. 


	3. History and Smart Alecks Part 2

For The Love of a Child Chapter 3

(History part 2 & Smart Alecks)

Sorry for not updating sooner but I have just been so busy with school and such.

But here is the next chapter so enjoy.

[Last Time]

Elrond and Glorfindel were the first to reach the cupboard door and they found it locked. They both just wanted to break it, but knew that would just cause too much noise. So they just looked around trying to find the keys.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other then back at the two 'adults' then backed to each other and just smirked.

[Now]

Elladan and Elrohir had always been pranksters, they knew it and well so did everyone else who knew them. Twins have very strong bonds, and let's just say that theirs is extra strong. They were debating with each other on whether or not they should help their "elders" out, but then they wondered at the consequences their actions would have if they did so. Elladan being the more serious of the two tried to tell his brother that their father and Glorfindel would figure something out. Elrohir argued with his brother that so they could leave this place earlier that they should produce their "help" and take what consequences that it would make.

While they both were arguing with each other, Elrond and Glorfindel had been having their own discussion.

"Elrond, I think that we should just pull the door off the hinges and say to h*** with what ever noise it may make" argued Glorfindel.

Elrond heard what his best friend and at time mentor was saying, but he just did not agree. He now knew for sure that the boy was inside of the cupboard and that the little two-year old was asleep. He knew that any sudden noise would awaken and terrify the little elfling inside. Elrond just did not want this to happen, because he knew that the boy had had enough terrifying times in his short life.

"Glorfindel, I just do not think that is the best option, I don't want to scare the boy to much. He may think that someone is in the house and trying to steal something or maybe to hurt him and his family" responded Elrond.

The twins had picked up on the argument between his father and their teacher, who was usually one of their victims. And after they heard the argument that their father had used and Elladan questioned in a hushed whisper "But dad……um…..are we not breaking into the house to steal something?" 

Elrohir responded in a mocking tone "Or better yet a person."

Elrond glared at his sons at said "We are wasting time while a little boy lays in their in who knows what condition, while you two are standing their joking around." 

"Glorfindel, do you have any other ideas other then just ripping the door off of the hinges?" questioned Elrond

"Sorry mellon nin*, not unless you have the key to open the door, or something to pick the lock with, like a hairpin" responded Glorfindel.

Elrohir reached into the satchel that he carried and pulled out a wooden box, he then unlatched the swivel and handed it to his father and Glorfindel. "Here, this should help…..just promise one thing" requested Elrohir

Elrond and Glorfindel both had surprised looks upon their faces. "And what would that be, my son" asked Elrond.

"That when this is over you will give us it back" Elladan and Elrohir both replied at the same time.

"We shall see, We shall see, after of course our little "chat" retorted Elrond, watching the paling of his son's faces to a sickly shade of off white.

While Elrond had been rebuking his sons, Glorfindel had been busy pulling out the tool he needed for the wooden box, and was trying to unlatch the lock on the cupboard door, unsuccessfully.

Elladan watched on impassively, while Elrond stood their calmly, trying to find out the condition of the boy that was contained inside. Elrohir was fidgeting and asked "Glorfindel, is you age starting to catch up with you or what? Do you want me to do if for you?"

Glorfindel tried unsuccessful for a few more seconds and then shoved the tool into Elrohir's hand and responded gruffly "Here take it, you can try."

Elrohir got down to the level of the key hole, stuck the tool in and popped the latch in no time. He then turned and smiled smugly at Glorfindel who had a look of dismay on his charming face.

"So Glory just how old are you now?" questioned Elrond who had a look upon his face that promised to question Glorfindel about his lack of skill in opening the door. Glorfindel responded with a look of loathing toward Elrond, and just turned his attention toward the door that Elrohir was getting ready to open.

From inside of the cupboard movement was heard as someone shifted around. Elrond realized that his ward had woken and was scared but not terrified of what he heard. He realized that the little boy was holding his breath trying to listen to his surroundings to find out what was going on. 

Elrond held up a hand telling the others to stay silent. Elrond then got down on his knees and was preparing to open the door when………………….

[Flash Back]

Elrond had found the article that described his daughter being found outside the gates of Hogwarts unconscious and then being taking in by Albus Gandulf Dumbledore. He realized that this must be Gandulf's great great great great something or another grandson. 

He found articles that continued to talk about the mysterious girl, who remembered nothing. She did not know who she was, how old she was, where she was from, or even who wizards were. Articles continued to say how she was tested and was found to have a great source of magical energy, and debates were raged about having her placed within the school.

Dumbledore finally won and the girl was allowed to tend Hogwarts, and since her age could not be determined and she looked much like a child, she started at the beginning. Now the problem was giving the girl a name to go by.

Elrond continued reading, glad that his daughter had found a place to be at with people she could get along with. He learned that the girl has sent spent much time with flowers, and that her favorite flower was the Lily. So his baby girl was soon going by the name of Lily, Lily Evans. He found out that to keep his daughter out of harm, Dumbledore had, had his daughter placed in muggle foster care, where she was fostered to a nice family called the Evans, who had a older daughter named Petunia. 

Lily fit in well with her new parents, but did not get on that well with her older sister. Her parents loved her so much that they went to court and fought to be able to adopt her, they believed that fate had sent her to them…….fate because of her name fit so well in the family. Her parents Roger and Daisy were overjoyed over the fact that she was magical and got accepted into a great school. But one in the family was not, Petunia was very jealous of all the attention her sister got, and how her sister took all the attention from her. And the fact that Lily was a freak, and her parents overjoyed about it just further set the sister's apart. Till one day Petunia thought to herself that she would have her revenge. 

Elrond watched the pictures of his baby……is baby girl as she laughed with her new friends, loved her school work and such and he watched the darkness grow. And he realized that this was all part of his baby's density, this is why he had to leave her so that these things would happen. He watched as his daughter won several awards, was the top of her class, developed close friendships with most of her class, especially three young boys and one in particular. He watched as his daughter made perfect in her fifth year, watched her love James Potter, and develop stronger relationships for the other two boys, develop a dislike for Peter one of the boys other friends, she just seemed to not trust this boy, and for very good reasons Elrond later finds out while watching the darkness grow. 

Elrond continued watching as his daughter was a huge social success, who stayed at the top of her class, how she was made head girl in her final year of school, watched her graduate top of the class and get offered a top job in the ministry as an unspeakable and he watched the darkness grow. He watched his daughter marry her school sweetheart and then a few years later he watched the birth………………………………wait birth, Elrond thought. I have a little grandson, no matter what I am going to find my family and get acquainted with them now, Elrond realized. He knew that someone who have to show Harry the elvin way, since his mother did not remember, and strange things would start to happen to Harry if he did not. Elrond also realized that he had to find out what this darkness was, and why it was surrounded around his daughter, and to make it go away before it was too late and he lost his daughter once again.

The birth of their first child a little boy called Harry James Potter unofficially, but officially never named. Then Elrond read of the death of his daughter and her husband a little over a year later, and how his grandson was named a hero, the boy who defeated Voldermort, the boy-who-lived. 

Translations of Elvish words

*Mellon nin-friend

Well the next chapter will be out soon, hopefully sooner than last time no paper for a while I hope.

Well tell me if you like or dislike it. Please Review


	4. Muses and Uh Oh's

Well I hope you all like this chapter and thank you to all that have reviewed my story. Your comments were greatly appreciated, I have tried to do as some of you have suggested. Sorry for the long wait, I have just been so bushed with work and such. 

For the Love of A Child Chapter 4

(Muses and Uh Oh's )

[Last Time]

[From Flash Back]

The birth of their first child a little boy called Harry James Potter unofficially, but officially never named. Then Elrond read of the death of his daughter and her husband a little over a year later, and how his grandson was named a hero, the boy who defeated Voldermort, the boy-who-lived. 

[From Present Last Time]

Elrond held up a hand telling the others to stay silent. Elrond then got down on his knees and was preparing to open the door when………………….

[Present]

Their came a rumbling from above, it felt whoever was up were shaking the very frame of the house. They heard grumbling coming from who was up, Elrond whispered in a voice that could not be heard by any human ears "That must be Petunia's husband Pernon, Bernon, no..no.. Vernon." "Not man that is nice to look upon or a man nice in person, he is very cruel."

They stood their quietly not moving until they had heard the man go back to bed. And waited a few more moments giving him time to go back to sleep before they continued.

Elrond turned back to the door and slowly opened it. Elrond thanked Valor that he had elvish eyesight otherwise he would not have been able to spot the boy, who was hidden in shadow. The boy had not been around the elvish magic so he did not have the elvish glow to. Elrond's eyes met the surprisingly bright green eyes.

Harry asked in a quivering voice "Who are you?" Elrond was quite for a moment not sure on how he sure answer such a question without scaring the little boy. 

"I am Elrond of Rivendale, mellon hen" responded Elrond. Harry looked upon Elrond and the others without fear, he could tell that these people before him were nice, and would look after him. 

"What's Rivendale?" asked Harry. "I will tell you all about it later mellon hen, but for now you must sleep" and with that Elrond put Harry in a healthy induced sleep. 

During this time the others had been quite just looking upon the little boy, waiting to hear what Elrond told them to do.

"Let us move with speed, mellon nins, for this night grows long and we have much distance to travel before it is over" Elrond said. 

He then gently picked Harry up and placed him in a comfortable within his strong and safe arms. He knew that getting to Rivendale by morning would be a great and tiring journey. But he knew that getting to Rivendale was an absolute necessity, for they were already in great peril. He did not want any one to know what happed to his grandson until the time was right. He knew that Harry would be safe within the Elvish kingdom and the sooner they got there the better off they would be. Even though their magic worked anywhere, it was stronger where nature was more present, for tress and other natural would protect them. For they were the first born, the ones that had been their with them and had taught them to speak and come alive. 

His kingdom of Rivendale was greatly protected safe from all evil. Here they had the help of the river and the entes and even the trees. He Elrond has his people; they would protect him and his family in a heartbeat. Here he will be able to raise Harry with the culture of the Elves, where Harry would get the love that he needed, but he would also get the discipline so he would be a well balanced child. Here Harry will be able to grow up in a natural community, where his talents will be encourage, not discourage. Where his talents will be able to grow far and wide in the wide up space of his empire, not here where they are closed up within a closet and marked a freak for them. 

Elrond knew that things would not always be easy, but none the less it will be worth it having his family again. But more than that being able to have a young child's laughter within the halls of his house again will be a wonderful thing to have once again. To have the pitter patter of a child's little feet running up and down the halls. 

Elrond knew the best thing of all was going to be that he was going to have a child again, a child from his daughter, who looked like his daughter. But although Harry looked liked his daughter he knew that they were to separate people and that he was not going to compare them. Elrond was once again going to have a little child to take care of, to love, to keep safe, and to impart his wisdom of age upon the little one. For he knew that the very young to not always do as they are told. 

Comments are welcomed and constructive criticism. Please review…….ideas and suggestions are always welcomed. Thank you


	5. Thoughts

Hey all, I am still alive and kicking….barely. School is just about over so things should get better. But just so you know I am sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out to everyone. The next chapter should be out really really soon…hopefully. This chapter would have been out a little sooner than what it is…but needless to say one of my friends sent me an e-mail with a virus and it so crashed my computer. That is what I get for not updating my anti-virus once a month. 

Thank you to all of my reviewers, you let me know that there is an interest in my story…..so I shall keep going.

The true form is magnificently illuminated with gleaming fire. The teaching's voice is total silence amid the ringing of wind chimes. The moon hangs in the old pine tree, cold in the falling night. The chilled crane in its nest in the clouds has not yet been aroused from its dreams.   
--Hongzhi Zhengjue (1091-1157) Chapter 5 

(Thoughts)

Elrond lets go

The journey back to Rivendale was a long and hard one. The elves were not use to the man made transportation, and we not all that comfortable with the idea of using it. Plus, Elrond believed it would be noticeable if they were to use their way of transportation, which was quite a bit out of date, he believed that people would think it was unusual to see four men galloping around on horses with a small child. 

They also wanted to avoid using their elven magic, they did not want to be stopped and questioned about what they were doing and why they had a child. Another reason for this was the fact that they just did not know how far the wizards had advanced and they did not want to be detected by them. So this meant that they were using the good old fashioned method of walking to get home. While at the same time they using great amounts of concentration to stay away from people, whether they be man kind or wizard. 

Elrond knew they needed to return to Rivendale as quickly as possible. He knew that since he had removed Harry from the Dursleys that the wards and blood magic that was protecting that house and family would soon start to fade. And with the wards fading, Dumbledore and other magical people would become worried and come to check what was wrong. Elrond was not really concerned with the wizards, well that is except for one. He was concerned over Albus Dumbledore, this was a very intelligent and powerful wizard and on top of that he was a relative of Gandulf, which was a worry within its self. Elrond did not know what magic and knowledge that Gandulf had left for his descendents, but knowing Gandulf as well as he did, Elrond knew that there would have been something passed down.

Elrond knew that if such records did exist, which he knew almost without a doubt that they did, then Albus would make sure that he would know the information that they contained. Elrond was by no means afraid of Albus Dumbledore, but this man could make things difficult for the elves, but more especially Harry. And Elrond wanted to avoid all of that if possible, he wanted to keep Albus ignorant for as long as possible to make things easier for all. Later on he planned to involve Albus in his plans and Harry's life, but now was not the time for that. He wanted Albus to trust him so that trust could be on all sides of the matter and both sides would then benefit. For the moment Elrond wanted to avoid Harry being hurt anymore than what he had already been, so he was going to do everything in his power to protect the boy for as long as possible. But even though he wanted to protect him, he realized that Harry was still going to have to grow up and become his own person and he was willing to let that happen, well as long as no one hurt his little boy. 

Elrond knew that Harry would be accepted with open arms in the elven world, he would become their little elven prince, who was the son of their star. But even with this acceptance, Elrod realized that some things would be hard for Harry, just like some things were hard for him when he grew up. 

Elrond realized that he and Harry were a lot alike, they were both half-elves and both had lost important people in their lives. Harry having lost his mother and father and myself having lost my twin and my wife. But we are both survivors and take whatever is thrown at us. He knew that Harry would have a little trouble while growing up as all little elves do, but Harry would have a little more because Elrond knew that he would be teased for his heritage, just as he had. Being half elf did not really change anything, but kids will be kids and they like to make fun of anyone that is a little different than what they are. But unlike himself, Harry would have someone be there who knew what Harry was going through, and had even experience it himself. He knew that in the in everything would turn out okay.

Elrond vowed that he would make sure that everything turned out okay and to make sure that Harry was prepared for whatever things that would happen in the future. He was going to prepare Harry for being able to rule, because Harry along with his sons Elrohir and Elladan would one day rule the kingdom of Rivendale, and he wanted them all to be comfortable with doing so. He knew that between the three of them the elven world and his world would greatly benefit and this rule would last a long time into the future, if none of the interfering things succeeded in destroying what was supposed to be. Sometimes Elrond thought, having the second sight is a good thing.

Elrond knew that Harry being half-elven and half-wizard would be a very powerful man, one that you would not want to cross. Harry would have to learn how to control both his elven magic and his wizarding magic and see how they mix together. Harry would be able to get the elven magic lessons in his kingdom just fine, and even some of the wizarding ones. But, he realized that for Harry to be the person that he needs to be and to have the control he needs to, he would have to attend the Wizarding School to obtain control on that magic. 

Elrond realized that this scared him more than anything else, for he knew what some of the outcomes could be, and he had a pretty good idea of what was to come in the near future. And that future absolutely terrified him. 

Whew, did not think that I was ever going to get that done. Between paper writing, studying, more studying, a little social life, and preparing for finals, I have had no time. 

Lucky for you that I have the next coulple of chapters written out, so I should post the next chapter soon………….well when I get a chance to get it typed. But it should not take as long as it did last time.

Please review: questions, comments, anything is welcome.

All is well that ends well 


	6. Rivendale At Last

Sorry for things taking so long but things at home are erratic right now.  My grandma is 86 years old and has always been in perfect health; lately she has been very sick and had to have surgery to remove cancer from a huge bump at the top of her head.  It has been very difficult for me and my family, between watching over her and getting her to the places she needs to go.  So for a while yet my updating will still be erratic, but I will do the best I can.

On the bright side of things I just finished my first year of college and made dean's list and all that.

Cool Quote

It is not the critic who counts, not the man who points out how the strong man stumbled, or where the doer of deeds could have done better. The credit belongs to the man who is actually in the arena; whose face is marred by the dust and sweat and blood; who strives valiantly; who errs and comes short again and again...who knows the great enthusiasms, the great devotions and spends himself in a worthy course; who at the best knows in the end the triumph of high achievement, and who, at worst, if he fails, at least fails while daring greatly; so that his place shall never be with those cold and timid souls who know neither victory nor defeat.   
--Theodore Roosevelt

Now on with the show

Last time

Elrond knew that Harry being half-elven and half-wizard would be a very powerful man, one that you would not want to cross.  Harry would have to learn how to control both his elven magic and his wizarding magic and see how they mix together.  Harry would be able to get the elven magic lessons in his kingdom just fine, and even some of the wizarding ones.  But, he realized that for Harry to be the person that he needs to be and to have the control he needs to, he would have to attend the Wizarding School to obtain control on that magic. 

Elrond realized that this scared him more than anything else, for he knew what some of the outcomes could be, and he had a pretty good idea of what was to come in the near future.  And that future absolutely terrified him.

Now

Chapter 6

(Rivendale At Last)

"Ada, one of the first things I insist we do when we settle in and get the pressing things taken care of is to find a new way of traveling, this walking everyone, nowadays, just does not cut it" whined Elrohir, who looked like he was wiped out. 

Which for an elf is very unusual because they have quite a bit of stamina and it takes a lot for one of them to become tired.  But the journey back to Rivendale was tiring, both in a physical and mental sense.

"You know Ada, I usually disagree wit5h just about everything Elrohir says, even if it is just a point made so that we can argue.  But this time I beg and implore you to listen to the dunder head and to head his advice" said Elladan to his father, while at the same time he had a slight puzzled look upon his face, like he could not figure out where the words had come from or why he was agreeing with his twin.

Elrohir and Elladan were the best of brothers and friends; Elrond was proud of both of his children.  Sometimes though the arguing of his children exasperated him to no end his boys argued over any and everything.  But boy or boy if anyone was to say anything bad to one of his sons and the other one found out all he would break loose.  Neither of them accepted slurs on the other one's character, unless of course it was them doing the slurring. 

Glorfindel who had been quite up till this point replied to the twins comment in an excited voice "I totally agree with the boys, how about one of those sporty cars thingies we seen on the way to get the little one.  It was something to do with a cats name, kitty……………no no, that's not right Lion…….no.  Well right now I do not recall but it sure looked fast.

Elrond who had gotten a smirk on his face doing the time that Glorfindel was talking replied "Glorfin, my dear, dear friend, your age is starting to show.  You know they say to memory is one of the first things to start to go" Glorfindel upon hearing this started spurting, trying to get words out.

Elrond seeing what was happing ignored it and continued on "The next sign of getting old or so that I have heard is trouble of making one's self understood"  Elrond could see that a red hue was over taking Glorfindel's face so he decided to end his friend's misery.

"No matter though, maybe you are just having a bad day.  Anyway the car that you and the boy seen that you loved so much was called a Jaguar" Elrond finally ended.  So that his friend would not see him smiling at his loss of dignity he looked down upon the angelic face of his grandson.  He knew that Harry would be waking soon.  He had been keeping Harry in an induced healing sleep, which at the same time keep the child calm until things were explained to him. 

Elrond was now looking upon his kingdom and seeing how is people were settling in and seen that although is was towards evening everything seemed fine, he and his small group were approaching his house, and he would soon be able to take care of Harry. 

"Old,…….Old……Who are you calling old, Elrond of Rivendale" replied Glorfindel who was unable at that moment to come up with a better response.

Elrond snorted.

Glorfindel in a huffed voice told Elrond "I was only able to look at the car for just a second, my friend, because I was busy keeping watch that no body approached us.  And for just a quick glance I knew that the cars name had something to do with a cat……did I not?"

"Whatever you say my friend" replied Elrond.

During the time that they had been bantering, they had finally reached the home of Elrond and his family.  The sky around keep on darkening and everything and one was preparing for the evening meal and bed. 

They came to a hall that spilt with hallways leading to the right and left and steps leading up to more rooms.  Glorfindel nodded to the twins and Elrond, and patted Harry on the back and turned towards the right so that he could reach his room. 

The twins started to go to when Elladan asked "Ada, where are you going to put the little mite for the night, would it not be strange and scary for him to wake up in a new place with no one he knows?"

Elrond smiled at his son's thoughtfulness and replied "I had thought of that already my sons, that is why for tonight he shall stay with me in my room, so that when he wakes up I shall be there to comfort him and explain what is happening to him."

Both of his sons nodded and left but before they were totally out of sight Elrond raised his voice and told them to go and get something to eat before they went to bed.  Elrond then continued up the grand stairs and on up to his room.  

Elrond went into his room and laid Harry down on the gigantic bed.  The bed was the size of about to 4 posters put together that were made of oak.  The room itself was open and airy.  While the room had feminine touches like curtains at the balcony windows, you could tell that this was a purely masculine room. 

The bed that Harry was laying in made Harry look so small and vulnerable, making Elrond want to just pick him up and hold him tight, protecting him from everyone and everything.  Elrond took a last look and walked over to his bathroom and wetted a rag, he then walked out and into his room and stopped at his armoire and picked up silver colored tunic that Harry could sleep in and be comfortable in. 

He then went back over to where Harry was at and stripped the child of the filthy rags we was wearing and washed him off, being careful to avoid hurting the many bruises and cuts the child had, while also making sure everything was clean.  Elrond then gently leaned Harry up and placed the silken tunic over his head.

Harry had a smile on his face as he was gently lowered back down.  Elrond then placed his right hand on Harry's head and left over his hear and proceeded to heal Harry as much as he could. 

Elrond before leaving to get his self ready for bed leaned down and placed a kiss upon Harry's head. 

By the time Elrond returned Harry was in a deep sleep, Elrond carefully slid in bed next to Harry and carefully cradled the child to him. 

And this is what lured him into a peaceful sleep. 

Hope you guys like it. 

Few questions

Is there anything you would like to see happen?

I need help picking out a good name for Harry, any ideas?

Questions or comments accepted,

Please review! 


	7. Yesta en' ah Winya Coia

So………………………………………………….sorry for the really long wait, but as I said last time things are really hectic around here. My grandma is sick and we have custody of my nieces…………………..which is time consuming, but a worth while task none the less. So I am usually helping one of them……………………………so no chance to write. But I shall try to make more progress towards updating more frequently.

--Cool Quote—

I'm all in favor of keeping dangerous weapons out of the hands of fools. Let's start with typewriters   
--Frank Lloyd Wright (1868-1959)

--Last time--

Harry had a smile on his face as he was gently lowered back down. Elrond then placed his right hand on Harry's head and left over his hear and proceeded to heal Harry as much as he could.

Elrond before leaving to get his self ready for bed leaned down and placed a kiss upon Harry's head.

By the time Elrond returned Harry was in a deep sleep, Elrond carefully slid in bed next to Harry and carefully cradled the child to him.

And this is what lured him into a peaceful sleep.

--Now—

Chapter 7

(Yesta en' ah Winya Coia)

(Which means Beginning of a New Life)

Harry had lived with the Dursley's for just over a year, and while there had been some damage done too him, it had yet to change the kind and caring person that he was. However, the abuse that he had suffered from the two adults in his life had damaged something that was just a important…………………it had changed the way he trusted people, he had been taught a very valuable lesson, not everyone is a nice person. This mistrust for people caused Harry to be a quite child, one who just liked to stay out of trouble and not be noticed by the people that were around him.

Harry awoke up experiencing a feeling that he had not experienced in a long time, a felling of being loved and accepted for who he was. And while he was experiencing this moment little Harry kept wondering what he was laying on, he knew for a fact that his cupboard felt noting like this. For his cupboard was not warm, it got a draft that came in under the door and there was no way that his cupboard could be this comfortable.

Harry cautiously opened his eyes to look around and see where he was. But, what he saw caused his eyes to widened in wonder, for he had never seen something as beautiful and magnificent as where he was. The room around him from what he could see was airy and open and the bed he was in was huge, bigger than all of the beds at the Dursley's combined Harry believed.

What Harry did not realize that when he had awaken, Elrond had awaken too, elves have a better sense of hearing than humans do, and when the Harry's breathing pattern had changed, he awoke. Elrond wanted to see how Harry would react so he just laid there watching Harry's reactions to the room that was around him.

Elrond's room was something that people in stories write about. It was huge in size, and only had three walls, for the fourth was just curtains that lead to a veranda. Elrond loved his room it let him be more in touch with the Earth and all that was going on around him. The floor of the room had nice thick and soft carpet that was the color of the purest of white, a white that in a way you call it untouched. The walls of the room where a sky blue in color and seemed to even have clouds that floated around during the day, but at night the sky color went to the darkest of darks and was only lit by the twinkling of stars in the sky. The room was a perfect escape for Elrond to think and at times to just get away.

Elrond decided that Harry had enough time to take in the room and said in a voice that was slightly husky "Did you sleep well my elle a'mael?" (little beloved)

Harry had believed the man next to him to be sound asleep and was shocked to hear him suddenly talk to him and so he jerked around to face the man and stuttered a "Yes….. si…..sir."

Elrond looked deep into Harry dark emerald green eyes, which also had little specks of silver in them and saw the fear that they contained. In a tender voice he told Harry "My elle a'mael (little beloved), you have no cause for you fear. I would never hit you in anger or harm you in any way that I could prevent. And my elle a'mael you do not have to call me sir."

"Th……..Th……Then wha………….what am I to ca……ca………..call you?" questioned Harry in a small voice.

Elrond looked at Harry and seen that he had lowered his head down to where he was staring at the bedspread. Elrond gently took Harry's chin and raised his head back up to where he was looking Elrond in the eye once more and told Harry "Why do we not take more about that at a later time, for now though you can just call me Elrond. Now why do we not get up and prepare for the day."

Harry felt deep down in his body a tugging at his heart and realized that he could trust this mysterious man. And that he would do his best to make sure that all was well for him. So Harry realizing this said in a stronger voice "Okay"

-----------------------------------------

Hope you guys liked it.

I shall update again very soon, hopefully within the next couple of days.

I have finally decided on a name for Harry………..you shall be seeing it soon, mayhap even in the next chapter. It all depends on how much time I get.

Please review. Questions or comments welcome.


End file.
